De sueño a pesadilla
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: Eso es lo que tenia que ser un sueño, pero entonces... ¿por que se sentía así? "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Miranda Lotto del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas" (El titulo se completara a medida que salgan los drabbles)
1. Primer amigo

**Orox: [Mira para los lados] ... En verdad tengo que hablar?**

 **Jult: Bueno amigo, que se puede decir, mientras que ellos...**

 **Orox: Lo que se me hace chistoso es que a mi me conocen pero a ti a duras penas te recuerdan y eso que estoy hablando en el mejor de los casos.**

 **Jult: Hombre si lo que quieres es deprimirme, al menos doname una soga y una silla.**

 **Orox: Deja de hacerte el chistosito.**

 **Jult: Bueno, si gustas puedo aprovechar este pequeño espacio para hacerles recordar a los lectores quien so...**

 **Orox: Como pueden ver [Pasa de Jult] tanto el idiota (EdCa) como el idiota de mi hermano no están (Wata), así que para mi desgracia me toca presentar esta cosa.**

 **Jult: Como en los viejos tiem...**

 **Orox: Para no darle muchos rodeos a esta "cosa" solo pondre esto que es obligatorio:** **"D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Miranda Lotto del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Si queréis saber de que va lo anterior dicho pásense al dichoso foro, ya sin nada mas que decir leer esto.**

* * *

 _No era de extrañar ver a la gente ir y venir, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos._

 _Era algo normal en -la sociedad-, como también era normal tener a uno que otro colega con quien platicar. Uno hacia relaciones con gente a quien podía confiar, con los que podía pasar el rato y pedir consejo alguno para cualquier situación que se presentase. No era de extrañar que uno se vea acompañado en los viajes que realizas en la vida aun que sea de una sola persona... Entonces ¿Por qué estaba aquella joven tan sola?_

 _Dicha joven se encontraba completamente estática, viendo hacia un gran mural donde anunciaban muchos puestos de trabajo, ignorando todo a su alrededor... O era más preciso decir que era su alrededor quien la ignoraba._

 _Era como si la gente simplemente evitase estar cerca de ella._

 _Cualquiera lo encontraría un poco extraño pero, no es como si su apariencia le ayudase mucho._

 _De lejos se veía como una chica cualquiera, pero al verla de cerca ya era otra historia, con un vestido negro que la hacía ver como alguien mayor, su cabello que pese está un poco rizado y de un muy bonito color castaño oscuro se veía un poco descuidado y amarrado en una coleta de caballo que no ayudaba mucho, y su rostro que tenia facciones algo finas se quedaban apocadas por unas marcadas ojeras y un fleco que cubría gran parte de su frente, a tal punto de que solo se veían la mitad de sus ojos._

 _No era de extrañar que la gente de primera instancia se alejase de ella por su apariencia, esto solo hizo que el aura que la rodeaba se intensificara mas llenándola de tristeza y frustración._

 _Con un suspiro pesado se acerco hacia el tablero y sin darle mucha importancia agarro la primera hoja que tuviese cerca, lo miro sin mucho interés._

 _\- Supongo que este estará bien por ahora - dice con resignación, como si supiera lo que le deparase el futuro._

 _Sin nada más que hacer la joven se retira del lugar, con pasos pesados y sin energía_

 _Ni bien dio dos pisadas cuando arremete un fuerte viento, arrancando la hoja de sus manos._

 _No le sorprendía lo ocurrido, ella sabía que algo así iba a pasar._

 _Sin ganas y con dimisión ve como la hoja baila en el viento, como si se burlase de ella._

 _Pocos segundo pasaron para que la hoja se dignara aterrizar no muy lejos de su posición, la joven se debatía el si ir a recogerlo o dejarlo, pero, algo que no estaba en sus predicciones paso._

 _Un joven que estaba cerca lo levanto y, acto seguido se acerco a devolvérselo._

 _\- ¿Disculpe, eso es suyo? - pregunta con cierto interés._

 _La joven no sabía que responder, estaba congelada por lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _\- Si es así entonces creo que le puedo ayudar un poco, trabajo en este mismo lugar y creo que puedo darle una carta de recomendación -_

 _Esas palabras, tenía que ser un sueño..._

* * *

 **Jult: Y según el contador de palabras, faltaba una sola para que fueran las 500.**

 **Orox:** **Bueno, esto fue el primer drabble de esto (Fic) para el dichoso reto, a ver si a alguien le a agradado, sobra decir que la joven de la que se habla es Miranda Lotto y que aquí ella es...**

 **Jult: Oye, si no mal recuerdo ¿Ed no te mando una grabación de voz para este Fic?**

 **Orox: ... ¡Tsk! Pues lo escucharas para la siguiente, y ni creas que dire lo que dice el así que aquí se acaba es...**

 **Jult: Y como dice Ed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAA xD**

 **Orox: Seras un...**


	2. Pasado en el

**[Orox esta amarrando a una silla a Jult]**

 **Jult: Anooo... Orox-sama, puedo saber el por que me estas amarrando a tal y canto?**

 **Orox: Para que no hagas una pendejada.**

 **Jult: ¿Yo? Que va, solo iba a comprobar si la rama de ese árbol es lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar a una persona.**

 **Orox: Y da la casualidad que tenias esta silla y esta soga para hacer dicha comprobación ¿no?**

 **Jult: Jeje, [saca la lengua de manera tonta] ¿Como lo supiste?**

 **Orox: [Una vena se hincha en su sien] Pero si seras un... [Lo siguiente que se escucha son unos golpes a algo hueco]**

 **[Cartel: Disfrutad el segundo Drabbler,** **"D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Miranda Lotto del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"** **]**

* * *

 _\- Tiene que ser un sueño, eso tiene que ser - se decía a si misma aquella joven, aun recordando lo que le había pasado días atrás._

 _Lo que le estaba sucediendo a la joven era tan irreal que ni ella misma sabía si era un sueño o la realidad._

 _Por asares del destino aquella chica que le costaba no solo encontrar algún trabajo si no también mantenerlo por más de una semana ahora tenía uno del cual lleva trabajando prácticamente el mes._

 _El trabajo era el encargarse de una tienda de Souvenirs en una modesta pero elegante local._

 _Ciertamente la joven ya había trabajo con anterioridad en puestos similares pero siempre era despedida por ahuyentar a la clientela y el romper cualquier cosa que tuviese enfrente._

 _Así que el simple hecho de no solo tener un trabajo que le haya durado por mucho tiempo, el que la persona que le contrato es el nieto del encargado del local y que esa misma persona fue que le ofreció su mano en son de ayuda._

 _El pensar en esto hizo que la joven se abstrallera de la realidad._

 _\- Miranda... Miranda... Miranda reacciona - le llama aquel joven._

 _La nombrada, quien estaba en su mundo no pudo evitar sobresaltarse por el llamado, haciendo que se le cayesen algunas cosas._

 _\- Por dios Miranda, ten más cuidado o un día de estos te harás daño - dice mientras se encoje para levantar lo que se cayó seguido por la susodicha._

 _Miranda, con un mal estar desbordando de su ser le costaba articular los movimientos de sus manos, se sentía mal por ser tan tor..._

 _\- Tranquila Miranda, que un error cualquiera lo comete - comenta el chico sabiendo lo que pasa por su cabeza._

 _\- Lo sé, pero yo siempre los eh cometido - dice la susodicha con lagrimas en sus ojos._

 _Ah Miranda le costaba olvidar el pasado, le era muy duro el siempre revivir esas memorias de pequeña._

 _A una temprana edad su familia tuvo un fuerte problema. Fue tan grave que sus padres se terminaron separando, cayendo ella en custodia de su padre._

 _Al pasar los días su padre fue cayendo en los placeres del alcohol, descuidando la y dejándola sola en casi toda su vida._

 _Esto no solo le afecto en lo familiar, su no también en lo social. Los adultos la criticaban con la mirada mientras que los niños la excluían de su círculo social, dejándola marginada por completo._

 _Día a día era una dura batalla que Miranda tenía que soportar por sí misma, sin alguien que la pudiera auxiliar._

 _\- Eh Miranda... -_

 _Al final la misma historia se repetiría._

 _\- Miranda... -_

 _Ella volvería a estar sola, marginada de la sociedad y todo por su pasado que la entorpecía._

 _\- MIRANDAAAAA - o tal vez... - Al fin vuelves a reaccionar, ya me estabas preocupando - esas palabras, nuevamente la nombrada se quedo sin habla - No sé qué es lo que te mantiene tan abstracta pero, una cosa es segura. Deja el pasado en el pasado ¿sí? - dice el joven dedicándole una sonrisa..._

* * *

 **Jult: [Una torre de chichones sobresale de su cabeza y aun amarrado en la silla] No se tu Orox, pero siento que el cuento de hadas de Mira-chan pronto llegara a su fin.**

 **Orox: Que comes que adivinas.**

 **Jult: Mas bien que me golpea que adivi... [recibe una zape] Itatatata... eso duele sabes.**

 **Orox: No, no lo se, pero me gustaría comprobar a ver si es cierto [levanta su mano].**

 **Jult: Sabes, creo que ya deberías acabar este segundo Drabble y lo que estas haciendo es maltrato.**

 **Orox: Entonces que venga a arrestar protección animal.**

 **Jult: Me estas insultando.**

 **Orox: Perdón, confundí los** **términos.**

 **Jult: ESO NO ES NI DE LEJOS CONFUNDIRSE.**

 **Orox: Lo que tu digas Julio.**

 **Jult: ¿HABLAS ENSERIO?**

 **[Cartel: Hasta aquí se acaba la segunda parte, fueron las 500 exactas, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y verlos en el siguiente Drabble. Y como dice EdCa: aaaaaaaastaaaa laaaaaaaaaaaa oooootraaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **P.D.: Jult quería colgarse por que nadie recuerda quien es]**


	3. Llamas que lo

**(06- Septiembre-2015)**

 **[Jult y Orox ven la pequeña conversación que tuvieron Kona y Marcia]**

 **Jult: ...**

 **Orox: ...**

 **Jult: Oye... No crees que...**

 **Orox: Que te dije.**

 **Jult: Pero... [siente la mirada de Orox] *suspiro* Que si no se agarraban a golpes todo esta bien.**

 **Orox: Aparte...**

 **Jult: Que no era necesario intervenir en la discusión... Pero...**

 **Orox: Escucha, era obvio que esto tenia que pasar tarde o temprano, aparte, esto también sirve para pensar mejor las reglas para futuros proyectos y así evitar estos problemas.**

 **Jult: ... ¿Seguro?**

 **Orox: [suspiro] Mira, para solucionar este tipo de conflictos y por como lo veo alguien se tiene que ofrezca a echarles una "mano" a Kona Kana Lee, a Marcia Andre y a Makie Karin con respecto a la administración del foro y ya, asunto arreglado.**

 **[Jult alza la mano de Orox]**

 **Se puede saber que estas haciendo [una vena sobresale de su sien]**

 **Jult: Que mas, ofreciéndote como primer voluntario, y antes que hagas nada te recomiendo que guardes la compostura por lo que va a venir en este drabble, ya luego me puedes matar.**

 **Orox: Tsk...**

 **[Cartel: Disfrutad el segundo Drabbler,** **"D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Miranda Lotto del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"** **]**

* * *

 _Habían pasado semanas desde que Miranda había empezado a trabajar en aquel local, en eso días la joven no podía dejar de sentir un sentimiento que le era insólito._

 _"¿Que es ese sentir?" se preguntaba a diario "¿Por qué me siento tan feliz?" el simple hecho de pensar en esa palabra la saca de órbita "Esto... ¿En realidad está pasando?"_

 _Miranda no encontraba respuesta alguna ante sus preguntas, no sabía cómo responder ante aquel estimulo que ella misma no se creía digna de sentir. Pero, algo le decía en realidad estaba pasando, que no era un sueño, que era una realidad que ella jamás creyó que viviría._

 _"Si esto es un sueño... entonces nunca más volveré a despertar" se dijo así misma mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, creyendo que jamás se arrepentiría de dichas palabras... Hasta aquella noche._

 _Aquel cielo que estaba pintado por la oscuridad y decorado por estrellas brillantes, que tenía una melodía armoniosa y relajante estaba siendo perturbado por un rojo ardiente, acompañado por con gritos y lamentos._

 _Las personas corrían con pavor mientras que algunos trataban de hacer algo._

 _Miranda estaba en medio de todo ese tumulto, viendo incrédula el escenario trágico que se desarrollaba antes sus ojos y, presenciando así el punto de origen de todo este mal._

 _"Uso" fue lo único que dijo mientras que sus ojos eran iluminados por el tono carmesí._

 _Todo a su alrededor se estaba volviendo cenizas, aquel color rojizo estaba devorando todo a su alrededor mientras que desprendía un calor insoportable, un calor que te quemaba desde dentro._

 _"Es mentira... ¿Verdad?... ¿VERDAD?" en un intento desesperado Miranda cerro sus ojos fuertemente e intento de auto convencerse que nada estaba pasando "Nada de esto está pasando, es solo un mal sueño, algo que pronto pasara" se decía a sí misma tapándose los oídos y encogiéndose._

 _Pero, la realidad es la realidad, lo que Miranda intentaba ignorar con todo su ser, tratado de hacer que nada estaba pasando en realidad estaba pasando._

 _Aquel escenario devastador estaba pasando en verdad, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo._

 _"¿Por qué está pasando esto?" se pregunta derramando lagrimas "No quiero que esto acabe así" palabras llenas de aflicción e impotencia "¿Por qué no puedo hacer retroceder el tiempo? ¿Por qué no puede el tiempo quedarse congelado para siempre?" preguntas llenas de agonía "¿Por qué me pasa esto?" fue lo último que pregunto a la nada, sin recibir respuesta alguna ante sus preguntas por esta misma._

 _O más bien la nada misma no quería responder le ¿Que fue lo que hizo aquella joven como para merecer tal castigo? fue una pregunta que siempre se quedara en el vacío inmenso, sin encontrar respuesta alguna._

 _Antes que Miranda dijese o hiciese nada un grito desgarrador sobresale del local cubierto por el rojo abrasador._

 _"O no" dijo mirando a dicho lugar "No por favor" suplico al mismo destino, tratando de convencerlo "TODO MENOS ESO" fue lo último que grito antes de adentrarse al..._

* * *

 **[Jult esta tumbado en el suelo todo adolorido]**

 **Jult: Te dije que...**

 **Orox: No tienes de donde quejarte, total nadie vio la polimadriza que te me...**

 **Jult: Cambiando de tema, no crees que es un poquito cruel lo que le paso en este Drabble a Miranda?**

 **Orox: ... Perder algo o alguien es difícil, aun que algo me dice que el idiota (EdCa) quería poner algo mucho mas crudo pero tener un limite de palabras tuvo que cambiarlo.**

 **Jult: Oye, a veces pienso que Ed tiene una mente mas que perturbadora.**

 **Orox: ¿Y me lo dices a mi? Volviendo a esto... Que remedio, hasta aquí llega este tercer Drabbler para el reto ese, si lo disfrutaron o no es vuestro asunto, si teneis alguna queja entonces mándaselo al idiota (EdCa) que es él el que escribe.**

 **Ya para acabar solo diré que... espero verlos en la ultima parte de esta cosa, hasta la otra**

 **[Furea de escena]**

 **Orox: Y tu que me miras...**

 **Jult: Lo dijiste al fin [se levanta] Esto hay que celebrarlo [sin previo aviso se lleva a Orox a tirones]**


	4. Cicatrices

**(13- Septiembre-2015)**

 **Jult: Y con esto llegamos al ultimo Drabbler del reto.**

 **Orox:...**

 **Jult: [lo mira extrañado] Y ahora tu, pensé que alsarías las manos mientras gritabas "aleluya".**

 **Orox: No te hagas, cual es el contenido de este no se que?**

 **Jult:... Y yo creyendo que no tenias tacto.**

 **Orox: Cállate.**

 **Jult: Y supongo que pondrás la grabación de Ed hasta el final.**

 **Orox: Ya que...**

 **Jult: Y pues bueno, ya sin mas interrupciones, os dejamos con el ultimo drabbler.**

 **"D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Miranda Lotto del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

* * *

Nubes pintadas de un color gris, como si de cenizas se tratasen, el viento arremetía fuerte y con un frió que congelaba todo a su paso.

No se veía a nadie por las calles, ni siquiera algún animal desamparado... A excepción de una persona.

Esa persona era Miranda, quien caminaba arrastrando los pies. Se veía demacrada; su piel estaba más que pálida, daba la impresión de que había perdido lo que le quedaba de su color; sus ojos estaba cubiertas en su totalidad por unas marcas negras, al verlas te daba la sensación de que no tenían vida; su rostro que antes tenía facciones finas ahora parecían las de un cadáver, sus mejillas y cachetes estaban hundidos; y su cabello, antes rizado y suelto ahora estaba recogido dejando ver todo su rostro, revelando así lo que parecían ser marcas de quemaduras en donde deberían estar sus cejas.

La joven se veía mal y el aura que desprendía era no solo deprimente, se sentía como si tratase de darle fin a la vida misma.

La gente que la veían a través de las ventanas solo se quedaban en silencia, algunos trataban de apartar la mirada de ella mientras que otros usaban su apariencia como objeto de burla, sin siquiera tener consideración de lo que le había pasado y vivido.

Miranda lo sabía, sabía que estaba siendo observada por todos y cada una de las personas que conformaban el lugar. Aun a pesar de sus miradas ella las ignoro y siguió con su caminar.

Siguió con su caminata hasta que llego a su objetivo.

Miranda había llegado al camposanto que se situaba cerca, no paro con su andar si no hasta que llego a estar frente a frente de una tumba.

Se tomo su tiempo para observarla, notando las múltiples ofrendas que yacían alrededor, junto con una leyenda "Aquí yace *****, el joven más amable del mundo".

Al leer esto Miranda no pudo sostenerse más en pie, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo de rodillas. No hizo el menor esfuerzo de oponer resistencia a la caída, dejando caer también sus brazos y rostro, mirando fijamente al suelo.

Antes de que nada ocurriese unas gotas amargas salen de su rostro y, al igual que su ser caen con gran pesadez.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta nuevamente a la nada, a sabiendas que no recibiría respuesta alguna - ¿Por qué lo sigo recordando? - mas lagrimas siguen saliendo - Han pasado días y aun así el recuerdo de aquel día me persigue hasta en mis propios sueños -.

Miranda se queda viendo a la tumba antes de soltar un grito desgarrador que bien se podría jurar se oyen hasta la ciudad más cercana.

Junto con aquel grito también venia el sentimiento de impotencia, tristeza, dolor y, sobretodo un rencor profundo hacia todo, hacia su alrededor, a las personas que presenciaron el momento y no hicieron nada para evitarlo tal catástrofe, pero, el rencor iba dirigido por sobre todo hacia ella misma, por ser débil y no a ver podido salvarlo a tiempo...

* * *

 **Orox: Y con esto acabamos, el contador marca un total de 499 palabras.**

 **Jult: ... Pobre de Miranda, no me imagino le que a de sufrir.**

 **Orox: [suspiro] Ya para acabar les dejo la dicha grabación de EdCa, aquí nos despedimos nosotros [Orox se lleva a arrastras a Jult]**

 **[Grabación]: Buenas gente... Bien, no me voy a andar con rodeos así que iré al grano, la verdad como dijo Orox (o creo que lo dijo) iba hacer este Drabbler mucho mas crudo y traicionero, pero al tener un limite de palabras tenia que reducirlo, aun así y espero que no vayan a pensar en algo extraño, las ideas no dejaban de llegar a mi cabeza a pesar de los temas que me tocaron.**

 **Espero que por lo menos les haya llenado sus expectativas o dejarlos de alguna u otra forma conformes con el trabajo, ya solo me queda decir: aastaa laa ootraa...**

 **Antes que se me olvide, los drabbler anteriores estaban escritos de esta forma _I_ y si bien, espero que algunos recuerden que en mis historias las palabras así significan que se esta narrando ya sea un sueño, pensamiento o lo que dicen los demás, dicho de otra forma, todo lo narrado fue el firme recuerdo de Miranda plasmado en sus sueños. **

**Ya sin mas me despido.**


End file.
